Easier to Run
by Nyssa Damaskinos
Summary: Sequel to 'Valerious! Christine is a young woman who is constantly haunted by Dracula. Falling in love with Velkan Valerious, she must struggle to destroy Dracula, and protect the man she loves.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

He did come for me that night. I felt dizzy with anticipation as I sat on my bed, my best gown shimmering in the subdued lighting. For hours I had kept my door locked, primping and preening to be sure I looked as best as I could on this night of nights….

A gown of deep red velvet I had chosen, the shoes a matching crimson. I had not put them on yet, for fear of awaking the inhabitants of the house as I left. Pins of gold I had put in my hair, creating a small halo of color in my dark tresses. Rather than wear my red cloak, I instead opted for a simple black one. I most certainly did not want to be noticed as we stole away to the church, especially not by Boris Valerious…that would be disastrous indeed….

I could hear my heart beating wildly within my chest as I waited for Velkan, a mix of dread and happiness filling the very core of my body. Only hours before Anna and my uncle had gone to bed, closing their doors behind them. How was I to know that they would not open the door at the smallest inkling of a sound in the hallway?

Velkan would arrive at my door, knocking softly on it to call me to him. I would open it, to meet his smiling face. But, our plan would be found out by my uncle or perhaps even Anna herself as she watched us escape together, and they would call loudly, alerting the household to our schemes. Then the elder Valerious would come stomping from his rooms, an angry and malignant air of evil consuming the very area about him…..I did not want to even think about it.

It was terrible what we were doing. But, at the same time I felt that it was necessary. In my heart of hearts I knew that should even one person find out about our union, it would somehow arrive back at the ears of the Count, and dire consequences I would have to face. And, I just did not feel ready to face it, though I knew someday I would have to. So involved in my own worries I had become, that I did not hear Velkan's silent voice.

"Christine…" I heard Velkan's voice call out to me quietly from the other side of my door. I could sense the excitement in his voice as he said my name. Quietly, a knock came, almost as if he had thought I had gone to bed.

I hurried to the door, opening it carefully so as not to make any noise. In moments he had caught me up in his arms. I could feel the happiness bursting within him as he held me for a moment, before quietly releasing me.

"Come." He said quietly, taking my hand. He began to lead me down the hallway, but halfway through, I immediately realized that I had forgotten my shoes.

"Velkan!" I whispered hurriedly, stopping immediately in my tracks. He turned back to face me, a slightly confused look on his face.

"What is wrong?" he asked me innocently, hoping that I had not decided to change my mind.

"My shoes." I said quietly, trying to release myself from his grip. He smiled at me in surprise.

"You should have put them on ages ago." He said as he slowly released my hand.

"You donn't want me to wake the whole building by making any noises, now would you? What do you think your father would say if he caught us sneaking about in this manner?" I said in a berating tone. Velkan looked at me, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I don't know." He said somewhat nervously, looking away from me.

"I will be back in a moment." I said to him as I hurried back to my room to retrieve my shoes. In moments, I had found them and returned back to his side.

"Now, are you sure you have everything?" he asked me as he began to lead me away once again. I flicked the back of his neck playfully.

"Yes, I'm most sure I do." I responded.

We walked down various hallways, keeping to the shadows. In moments we had reached the main hallway, leading towards the grand entryway. I could almost sense the hesitation in Velkan's footsteps as we made this quiet journey through his home, to his front door…

"Christine you would not be mad if I told someone, would you?" he asked me as we reached the end of the hallway. He stopped suddenly, hesitating at the threshold. I merely narrowed my eyes in confusion, not understanding at all what he meant.

"You told Anna, didn't you?" I asked him. His face he kept turned from me for a moment as he nodded no. It seemed like minutes had passed before he slowly turned to face me.

"There must be a witness to the marriage." He said quietly to me. "Someone must be able to sign their name on the certificate stating that they were there when it took place…" he continued silently. I slowly released his hand.

"Who did you tell?" I asked him.

"Promise me you will not be mad…" he murmured quietly, stepping to my side and stroking my cheek. I smiled up at him in adoration.

"He understands our situation…" he continued. I reached up to stay his hand upon my cheek.

"He?" I asked him. He nodded slowly as he took my hand.

"He is the only one that knows, that will know…" he said quietly. His hand slowly left my cheek to take my hand. "Promise me you understand?" I hesitated for a moment before I nodded yes, threading my fingers through his. I noticed a smile form on his face as he led me through.

"Then I hope you will not be angry with me…" I heard him murmur. Taking a deep breath as if he were to dive underneath water, he bravely took a step forward, into the dark entryway of the building. We stopped in our tracks as a voice interrupted our progress.

"It took you two long enough." I heard a gruff voice speak. The man was hidden in the shadows….gripping a cigar in his right hand. I could smell the familiar odor emanating from it. He stepped slowly from the shadows to greet us, and as I recognized his face I felt my heart plummet. Boris Valerious…father to Velkan Valerious….he was the witness to the whole affair.

"It is he?" I asked, turning my gaze momentarily from the man standing before me to Velkan. He nodded yes.

"He is the only one that understands our situation." Velkan responded. "He has known about us for quite a while." I didn't know what to say. Boris immediately interrupted.

"Come now, we don't have all night." I heard Boris say roughly. I slowly raised my gaze to meet his. Despite the situation we three were now in, I noticed a small smile form at the corner of his lips.

"I am happy for you, Velkan." He said, never taking his eyes away from me. "I am happy to see someone have a tiny bit of normalcy in his life…even though we must go on in this manner…." He turned suddenly away from us, hurrying towards the door and pushing it open. He watched us expectantly from the doorframe, impatience on his face.

"Come." I heard Velkan say quietly. I felt him gently tug at my hand as I began follow him.

Boris had taken his own carriage for our use. It had been prepared some time in advance, the horses attached to it and led around to the front of the building. I widened my eyes in surprise, not understanding why Boris was so eager to marry his only son off.

But, as Velkan's father took my arm and led me to the carriage, I knew why. He wanted his line to continue. He needed to have the certainty that our union would be a valid one. He longed to see grandchildren that he knew would carry on the Valerious name. He did not want to fade away into the darkness as Count Vladislaus Dracula had done so long ago.

"Go and sit beside her, my son." I heard Boris say, as he hurried away from the carriage. Velkan turned away from the door, wondering where his father was headed. I did not say a word, happy to know that I would not have to ride in awkward silence with that man. It was bad enough that I had planned to elope with his only son….

"Where are you going?" Velkan asked, a tinge of nervousness evident in his voice.

"I will follow behind you two on horseback. Do not worry, now go, get in." Boris ordered. I turned around in my seat to see him climbing up onto a stallion. He had chosen a black horse, to blend with the surroundings as well…

"Go!" I heard Boris say again, in a hushed but angry voice. Velkan hesitated for a moment before climbing in beside me and closing the door behind him. Boris Valerious gestured for the carriage man to move, and in moments we were off.

"How far away are we to travel?" I asked Velkan after a moment of uncomfortable silence. I looked out the window to see his father riding along side the carriage, his penetrating gaze watching the roads ahead of us.

"Not far." I heard Velkan reply. I shivered suddenly, my hair rising on the back of my neck. Velkan noticed this gesture, and he unconsciously reached out and took my hand, clasping it tightly within his own. I could feel the shaking of his hand as he held mine. He felt the same way….

We arrived after what seemed like an eternity. I had fallen asleep upon the shoulder of Velkan, the rocking of the carriage sending me into a lulled slumber. And in that position I remained, Velkan's arm wrapped tightly about my shoulders to keep me from falling forward.

We never spoke another word after we had left the safety of his home. Perhaps that was the way we preferred it. What else was there to say to one another? What else was there to do? How could we ever put into words what we felt that night? Rather than attempt a feeble conversation, we merely held each other, knowing that in a matter of hours, we would be man and wife, though no one would ever know. We held each other as though we were two lovers lost at sea, taking comfort in each other's company. And so we continued on the journey, the sound of the carriage the only other noise we heard besides our bated breath and the steady clip clop of Boris' steed.

It was in that blur of noise that I fell asleep. And so it felt like moments later we had arrived at our destination. After feeling the carriage suddenly come to a halt, I raised my head slowly, my eyes adjusting to the darkness around me.

"Come." I heard Velkan's voice whisper to me. I looked forward to see we had arrived at an enormous cathedral. Subdued lights twinkled within its foreboding façade, the stained glass of the windows twinkling in the night. The building itself seemed to rise hundreds of feet into the air, the stone a beautiful beige.

"It was built in the eighteenth century." I heard Velkan say quietly into my ear. "My parents married here…"

"Where are we?" I asked him. He smiled a moment before answering, "Timisoara."

He climbed out of the carriage then, holding his hand expectantly out to me. It was then that I noticed he had dressed in his best as well. He had shaved and combed his hair back, tying it with a simple black ribbon. He wore a black elegantly tailored outfit, his coat embroidered in gold and silver. The buttons on his cuffs gleamed in the night…

"Come on then." I heard Boris call from in front of us. He had already begun to make his trek to the cathedral. The door opened slightly and a priest popped his head out from the door, a small smile on his face as he realized we had finally arrived.

Taking Velkan's hand I climbed from the carriage. And when my feet finally touched the ground, the carriage immediately began to move away to the other side of the Cathedral, hidden from view. I clasped Velkan's hand tightly, my heart beating madly as he began to walk us towards the foreboding doors of this enormous buildings.

"Don't be scared." I heard him whisper to me as we reached the steps. Boris had already entered the building, the priest leading him inside. I looked over and smiled at him.

"I'm not scared. Only a little nervous…" I replied, squeezing his hand. He turned and smiled at me confidently, happy to see me by his side. And so we climbed the stairs, and entered the sanctity of the church.

**A/N: Well, here's my first chapter to the second half of my fic. I hope you guys liked the beginning, I tried really hard to capture the emotions and eerie feeling of being married in secret. I know it took forever to put up, but I hope you all will like it! **

**Of course, criticisms are always welcomed! I love hearing critiques of my works! After all, it helps me to improve my writing! I will have the second chapter up soon, because I feel as though I am completely on a role right now! God I love it when I don't have writer's block! Hehehehehe…..anyway, please, please, please, review and let me know what you guys think! I need to know!**

**If you don't already realize, this is the sequel to my other fic, "Valerious", which I have been writing for what seems like forever now...hehehehe...I am completely and utterly dedicated to finishing this work! Well...I would more like to say determined!**


	2. Wedding Vows

**A/N: I love this chapter…hehehehe…the momentous wedding scene of Velkan and Christine…I hope I do it enough justice. I'm not a very religious person, so I have had to go online and research vows and such, as I have never been married and have never been to a wedding. I would like to thank the for the help that they have provided me with writing this chapter. Most of what is written here is taken with much gratitude from their website, and I hope I did it much justice….**

**Of course, I am not very familiar with period weddings, so please don't shoot me if it isn't as accurate to truth as it should be….I tried my hardest to make it sound accurate and well thought out…but I don't always succeed…..**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! This is basically the turning point in the story of Velkan and Christine, and I would love to hear some reactions! Besides that, onto the story!**

Chapter 2

"In nomine patrii, et filii, et spiritu sanctii…" the voice of the priest said, silent and unwavering. He stood before Velkan and I as we knelt at the foot of the holy alter, our hands clasped together tightly in a mix of desperation and fear. He was saying prayers for us; prayers that I hoped above all would be answered. The bible lay open before him as he read, the only witness to this holy sacrament, the silent Boris Valerious.

The sound of an organ could be heard in the background as he spoke, emphasizing the authoritative sound of his voice. He was reading from the bible, reciting lines that he knew by heart, only barely glancing down to read the words.

"If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing." I dared not look up at he spoke, for fear of him seeing my eyes tear in worry. As he said those lines, those lines of nothing but love, I felt only fear.

"If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away." How true were the words he spoke. I could feel Velkan's hand tighten about my own as the priest continued his litany, his prayer one of hope for the both of us. To him we were two young people in love, who longed to live a life of peace together. But, that was as far from the truth as he could be.

He grew silent as he spoke the final words, ending the small litany. I slowly raised my gaze from the floor, Velkan following in suite. The cathedral, I soon found, was as enormous as any I had ever seen. Magnificent stained glass windows were everywhere, scenes of the crucifixion, the birth of Christ, the last supper, every aspect of his life decorating the colored glass around me. A beautiful darkly stained crucifix hung before us, above the altar. Statues of saints lay hidden at every corner. Saints Francis and Cecilia, Saint Michael and Saint Paul…..they all bore silent witness to the scene now before them.

The floor below us had been tiled in heavy dark marble, the ceiling rising high above us, both creating an air of magnificence that nothing else could ever do. But, here I knelt, at the foot of the humble, wooden alter, waiting to accept my communion. A simple white wafer that the priest would place gently on my tongue, and a tiny sip of wine I would drink from a gold goblet to show to the world the strength of my faith…to show the world that I had denied the devil himself…his enticements…his false promises… Nothing in the magnificence of this building could put out of my mind what was happening now. I was to become Velkan's wife….

The priest walked behind the altar, blessing the bread and wine, making it holy. He was the first to partake of it. I watched from the corner of my eyes with interest. Slowly, he stepped from behind the altar, carrying with him the holy sacraments. I opened my mouth as the priest held the body of Christ out in front of me. He placed it softly onto my tongue, and I closed my mouth, Velkan taking a sip of wine as I waited. It was seconds before the cup was passed to me, and I quietly took a sip, gulping down the strong taste of the wine.

Then I heard the priest speak once again, and gestured for us to rise. And so we did.

"Christine, please face Velkan and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you." I followed his order as I turned to face Velkan, taking his hands and looking down into his palms, afraid to meet his eyes. " These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams. These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you. These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time. These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family. These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind. These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you."

I slowly released his hands as the small speech ended, looking up only once to see meet the nervous gaze of Velkan, who smiled weakly at me.

"Velkan, please hold Christine's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you." The priest said again, gesturing towards Velkan. Slowly, but surely, Velkan took my hands in his, palm up, looking down into them. "These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life. These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go. These are the hands that will massage tension from you neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time she tells you that you are to have another child; that together you have created a new life. These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase your dreams. Together, everything you wish for can be realized."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Boris Valerious intently watching us both, impatient for the ceremony to end. Of course that did not help me any as the priest continued his ceremony. I could sense the tone of disapproval at the gown I wore…

"The rings…" the priest said, gesturing to Boris. Finally, he was to make his move. He approached the altar, bowing to it respectfully as he pulled from his pocket two rings. One he gave to Velkan, the other to me.

"Traditionally, the marking of the passage to tile status of husband and wife is marked by the exchange of rings. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken." The priest said quietly.

We said nothing as the priest gestured for us to exchange rings, each of us taking a turn in placing the symbol of marriage upon the other's finger. Of course, our hearts beat wildly with fear, our hands shook madly with nervousness, but nothing else could be said or done. What could we ever say or promise to each other that we did not already know? How strange that it took only moments for us to enact this simple gesture, and how quickly it seemed that we became man and wife.

"Now you feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth for the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be the companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth."

How wrong that man was….In moments he had pronounced us man and wife, and so seconds after we embraced. Velkan's father watched us in impatient silence as we parted, and we were whisked away, as fast as we had come. The wedding was over….I looked down upon my left hand and found the evidence of it shining as a diamond upon my finger.

Now all that remained was for us to consummate our vows to each other…and that above all else, put me ill at ease.


	3. Signing One's Life Away

Chapter 3

But that was not yet the end. Boris led us from the enormous cathedral, to a tiny building adjoining it. From the small windows, I saw lights within shining, welcoming. Velkan and I approached this building with much more than a bit of hesitation. I looked up momentarily into his eyes, and I noticed him look back at me, relieved that the ceremony had finally ended…that we had finally become man and wife.

"Quickly now, in here." Boris said as he reached the door to the wooden building. He opened the door fully, revealing to us as we approached two men. One was young, no older than 25 or 26, while the other seemed as if he were going to pass at any moment. Even from the short distance away, I could see the smiles of approval as they regarded me. Noticing this, Velkan laid a hand gently on the small of my back, leading me in before him. It was some seconds after that the door was closed behind us, and Boris Valerious approached me.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Christine Aveire." Boris said, placing his hand gently upon my shoulder. I flinched at the sudden contact, but thankfully he did not realize what I had done. The men before us smiled at me, and I nodded in response, not knowing what else I could do. "Christine, Velkan, I would like you to meet attorneys Raul Verone and William Pinckney. They are here to sign the papers." The two men laughed.

"Mr. Valerious," the younger man said, looking to me with a twinkle in his eye. "I think you mean to introduce Miss Christine Aveire, as Mrs. Christine Valerious. I assume that the ceremony is done and over with, true?" Boris was silent for a moment before responding. I turned to see a small smile form at the corner of his lips.

"Yes, for once you are right, Mr. Verone." He said with a hint of gaiety in his tone. "Do you have the documents written up?" he asked. The men nodded, both speaking alternately, explaining the finer details of the document. I felt Velkan's hand brush against my own as they conversed, and I smiled despite myself.

"Come, Christine." The younger man said, holding his hand out for me to take. "Sit by me." My gaze drifted to Velkan, who regarded the man with a suspicious gaze. It was a few seconds before he gestured for me to go, and so I took the young attorney's hand as he rose and offered me his own chair, taking the one beside me.

"No seats for us, I suppose?" Boris said, an amused smirk on his face. The men laughed as they quickly made room around the small table. To me, this seemed much more like a social gathering than a meeting…and their names, how had two foreign men come to be here, of all places? It was then that I immediately voiced my thoughts.

"Those are very foreign names." I said suddenly. Their voices slowly subsided as their attention returned to me. "You aren't from Romania."

"No, we are attorneys for the church, and for your new father, Boris Valerious." The older attorney responded. "We've come from London on special business." They peaked my attention at this final sentence, as a bemused smile slowly crossed my face. Velkan regarded me from across the table, a curious grin on his own face.

"Well," I heard the younger attorney, Raul Verone, say as he cleared his throat. I noticed as he bent over in his seat, going into a bag he had laid carelessly by his side. In moments he pulled from his satchel a folded document. "It took us a bit of time, but we were able to get the documents prepared for you. Do not worry everything is perfectly legal and binding, once you sign, of course." I heard the man say. Boris held his hand out expectantly over the table for the document.

"Sign here." Mr. Verone said, laying the piece of paper before the three of us. Boris, taking a pen in his hand shifted the document in his direction. He signed immediately beside his own printed name, dating his signature. Velkan followed soon after, signing above his father. He signed his name elegantly, and as he did, I soon noticed that he was left handed, as I was.

"Now, Christine, would you be so kind as to sign here?" The older man named William said, taking the pen from Velkan and giving it to me. I glanced at him in hesitation, watching him hold the pen out for me to take. "Go on." He said.

"Beside your name." He said, pointing to a spot beside where my name had been printed. I smiled at the old man before I took the pen and signed my name. "There. All is set and legal." He said once I had finished passing him the pen and the document. The two men signed their names as well below our own, naming themselves as the attorneys who had written the document.

0

0

0

0

We all sat around the table for what seemed like hours afterwards, listening to the finer points of our union. The men concentrated mostly on me, explaining the rights I had as wife, the portion of dowry that would now become Velkan's….things I cared not to remember.

"How old are you?" I heard young Raul Verone ask me as he spoke. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I saw a smile come upon the young lawyer's face. This was most certainly not a question he should ask….

"I am not yet four and twenty." I replied somewhat hesitantly. The man smiled at me as he heard the answer, obviously pleased with my reply. I could do nothing but look away, a small blush upon my cheek as he examined my face. I never once looked up to meet my new husband's gaze as the young attorney spoke, so afraid I was to see any sort of displeasure on his face.

"Ah," the attorney responded, an amused smirk on his face. "A perfect time for marriage. I wish you both luck." He continued, looking to Velkan. I could almost smell the compromising position we were now in. Boris Valerious stood suddenly, nodding for his son to do the same.

"We should be leaving." Boris said as Velkan rose. I followed in suite, feeling the young attorney's eye on me the whole while. He rose as I did, prying his eyes from me only to hold out to Velkan in congratulation.

I looked to Boris Valerious, who for the first time smiled at me. As his son shook hands with Attorney Verone, I noticed his gaze darken. He had most certainly noticed the pointed question the young man had asked. That was most likely the reason we were now leaving.

"I wish you both goodnight." Boris said as he took my arm. "I must be leaving as soon as possible. We would not want to be missed this morning. I apologize for being in such a hurry." The older attorney smiled warmly at us and shook Velkan's hand as Boris spoke, reaching out to take the elder Valerious' hand afterward. We hesitated for some moments before we headed towards the door.

"It is not a problem at all." The older attorney said as he followed us.

"I trust this will not be spoken of?" Boris said as he stopped at the door. He had opened it, revealing to me the darkness outside. As he spoke, I could almost see the outline of the Count outside, beckoning to me. But, I shook it off, knowing it to be nothing but the workings of my overactive imagination. The older attorney laughed, bringing me once again to the real world.

"I understand perfectly the delicacy of the situation. Not a word will be uttered. You have our word." The Attorney Verone said. Boris nodded, and gently nudged me out the door, allowing Velkan to follow after me.

"As I hope it will be." Boris muttered to himself, shutting the door behind us. We were once again outside, the biting cold at the back of our necks. I shivered, despite myself, and I felt Velkan wrap his arms about me, trying his best to warm me. I watched as his father hurried past us, gesturing for the carriage to come to us.

"Get in before you catch your death." I heard him say. Velkan watched his father with a stunned expression on his face. But, he said nothing in reply to his father's gruffness. The older man was gone before he could say anything.

"He is not very happy to see us married…" I whispered to Velkan as I saw the carriage man hurry from the warmth of a building to take his seat at the helm of the carriage. It slowly began to move towards us.

"He has not been the same since our mother passed." I heard Velkan say, clearing his throat. I felt his hands rubbing to keep my arm warm. "This is not like him." I said nothing.

We watched in silence as the carriage approached, and I looked away for a moment to see Boris Valerious untying his own steed, climbing quickly onto the saddle. I looked away as I felt his gaze travel to us.

"Come now, Christine." I heard Velkan say. The carriage had stopped before us. Velkan opened the door and helped me inside, following soon behind. As the door was shut I felt the carriage jerk forward.

"Well, it is done." I said after a moment of silence. My gaze had traveled down to the ring I wore on my finger. I could feel Velkan doing the same. It was done. We were married…but why did I feel no different? Why did I feel fear when I should feel happiness? I tried my best to shake those feelings off, as I looked down at my ring. "What do we do with these? We cannot wear them." Velkan hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I suppose we should take them off." He said quietly in answer. But, I did not. Neither did he. It was almost as if some sort of outside force prevented us from doing so.

Another bout of silence ensued, each of us struggling within ourselves to decide what we should do with the rings we now wore. I could most certainly not wear it, because I knew that my uncle would notice immediately. It was a risk I could not take. Velkan could not because of his sister….

I looked out the window for some minutes, watching my new father in law riding beside us. His eyes he kept cast straight ahead, a look of pure determination upon his face. I could not help but smile as I caught hints of Velkan's features within his father's.

"We will wear them about our necks." I said quietly as I watched the passing scenery.

I felt Velkan slowly reach out and take my cold hand, warming it within his own. He leaned in to me as I looked out the window, brushing aside the stray hair from my neck. I could feel his heated breath upon my neck as he kissed it gently.

"Well, it looked as though you caught the attention of our young lawyer." I heard Velkan say playfully in my ear, trying to lighten the heavy mood that had fallen over us. I knew that our foul moods were greatly influenced by Boris Valerious. It was he that had cast a cold shadow over our wedding, making it merely another step towards a favorable ending for his own family.

"Please." I said somewhat in annoyance. I felt Velkan laugh against my neck. "I could tell by the way he spoke to me that he is nothing more than a man that looks for conquests." I responded. Velkan's hands had traveled around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I slowly turned my gaze to him.

"Conquest indeed." Velkan replied as I tried to push him away. He smiled at me as he refused my gesture, holding me tighter. His hands had traveled up my back to touch the exposed skin of my back, making me jump slightly in surprise as I looked at him. His hands were cold against my skin. I slowly began to feel him drawing circles with his fingers as he watched me with a playful smile on his face.

"Not yet!" I said in a hushed whisper. He had already gone to far by bringing his hands underneath my cloak to touch my back. "Your father!" I continued. A deep breath Velkan took, closing his eyes in thought. After a few moments of deliberation, he slowly released me.

"I suppose so." I heard him say jokingly. "After all, you will be sharing your bed with me tonight…" I hushed him, blushing furiously. I refused to even think of performing that act!

**A/N: Soooooo…..what do you think…hehehehehe….all loose ends from last chapter has been tied. I hope this chapter wasn't to stupid….this is really just working up to the next chapter where….things…will happen.**

**Of course, Dracula is going to be making his visit soon! I'm sure everyone will be happy to see him again! I mean come on! Dracula can't disappear forever now, right? Please review and let me know what you think! Even if it is just to say that it's a dumb chapter, lol. Remember, I love criticism!**


	4. The Arrival Home

**A/N: I apologize beforehand to anyone that may be offended with the chapter….but it must be written all the same…hehehehehe…..after all it is a huge milestone for Christine, one that she will remember for the rest of her life. In case you haven't figured it out yet, this is her first love scene! I hope I've done it justice, I'm not very good at writing this type of stuff, I'm more into the wholesome aspect of romance, lol. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Perhaps I might even update again after I come home from work!**

Chapter 4

We arrived at the door to the Valerious manor somewhere between the hours of three and four in the morning. We had been gone for at least five hours, and as the carriage slowed to a stop in front of the home, I breathed a deep sigh of relief, happy to have come out of this event in one piece.

"Well, we are here." I heard Velkan say as I opened the door to the carriage, stepping out before him. I could hear Boris Valerious approaching, the determined step of his steed the only sound we heard in the night. I looked up to meet his gaze in the dark, and for a moment, I noticed a small smile of satisfaction written upon his lips as he returned my curious look.

"I'm sure you would like to rest tonight." I heard him say as he climbed off his horse. I noticed him taking the reigns, leading the animal away. "Sleep well, Christine…Velkan." And as easy as that, he was gone to bring the horse to his stables. Velkan had climbed out of the carriage after me, and had stood not far away during this whole conversation. After he had noticed his father leave, he ventured a word.

"Come." I heard Velkan say as he carefully approached me. "Do not be offended by my father, it takes time for him to warm to you." I smiled as he spoke those final words, knowing that he would probably never warm to me. All that he cared about was children to carry on his family line. I did not reply to his comment.

Velkan's gentle hand at my back was the only thing I felt as I was led to the front door of manor. He tried the door, and thankfully found it unlocked as it opened before us, revealing the dark empty main entryway.

I followed him quietly, forcing myself to minimize the sound of my feet as he led me to his room. As we reached the hallway that would lead us there, I noticed him slow his step to allow me to walk with him. My hand reached out blindly to take his in the darkness as we saw his door looming before us. I could feel my heart quicken its beat as I slowly began to realize what lay before me…

Not a word was said as we approached the door to his rooms. Velkan reached out and took the ornately gilded knob, turning it carefully so as to make no noise. When the door was finally opened, he allowed me to enter first, closing the door silently behind us. We were alone…

We stood there for what seemed like hours as I turned my back to him and slowly began to remove my cloak. The brilliant red of my gown could barely be seen within the darkened room. Slowly but surely, I heard Velkan's quiet steps as he ventured to light some candles, casting his study in a soft, warm glow.

"I didn't know you were so fond of reading." I said to him as I dropped my cloak carelessly on a chair. I found him on the other side of the room, taking his coat off. I noticed him loosen the ties of his cravat as he turned to me and smiled lightly.

"Oh yes, but you would be disappointed to find that nothing here is really literature in the sense that you know it," He responded. "These are books that have been within our family for generations. They are mostly about vampires and other creatures of the night."

I nodded my head, feeling my heart calming slightly as we spoke. It was almost as if a large weight had been lifted off my shoulders. A small smile formed on my lips as I ventured a reply.

"I would expect no less." I answered as he slowly turned to face me. "You are a demon hunter. I would expect no less from a Valerious." I approached him slowly and began to peruse the books stacked against the wall.

Though I was so close to him, I did not feel him even once move to touch me. It was almost as if he were waiting for me, as if he did not want to initiate the contact. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him looking at me, a small smile of satisfaction written upon his lips as he saw the gentle rise and fall of my breasts with each and every breath I took. But, still, he did nothing.

The longer we stood there, pretending as if we were nothing more than friends, the more I wanted to take him up in my arms. I could feel him approach me and begin to read from the book as well, his eyes most likely reading the same lines I had begun to read.

"If the subject matter interests you as much as it seems to, then perhaps I will let you borrow the book to read." I heard Velkan say. I slowly turned my gaze to meet his, finally noticing a small smirk on his lips. Gently, I reached up with my hands to touch his cheeks. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as my lips suddenly met his own.

Gradually, I felt his hands leave his side, wrapping firmly tightening about my waist. Slowly, hesitantly, his tongue gently tasted my lips, though not forcefully. And as my lips parted to allow him entry, I felt him suddenly grow bolder.

He lifted me from the ground as my arms traveled around his neck, seating me upon the small desk where the books had been stacked. They were all thrown carelessly to the ground as I felt myself pushing his body against my own, longing to feel his heat against my skin.

"No." I heard him say as he forcefully pulled himself away from my grip. I could see the bewildered expression on his face as he looked at me, almost surprised at having me in his room. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could get any words out he had taken my arm and pulled me from where he had placed me.

His hesitation gone, he lunged down to capture my lips in a feverish kiss, our tongues dueling as he pulled the cloth from my shoulders, exposing my wound. It seemed almost as if we danced within his chambers, never parting from our kiss as he pushed me ahead of him to his bed. Fully consumed within his passion, I was powerless to resist.

In moments I felt my legs hit the soft blankets of his bed. Our lips finally parted as he trailed kisses from my lips to my chin, tracing along the line of my jaw until he reached my neck. I pulled away from him only to smile as I took a seat on the edge of his bed.

He regarded me with a curious smile as I reached behind me to release the clasps of my gown. For some moments, I struggled with the clasps, before I finally loosened them. Slowly, I rose from the bed and slid the gown off, revealing my corset and chemise hidden beneath. I smiled at him as I began to unbutton his vest, sliding it off his shoulders and allowing it to fall carelessly to the ground.

"I suppose we should work just a tiny bit faster." I heard him say suddenly, breaking the silence of the moment. In moments, he had taken me up in his arms. Before I was even aware, I found myself upon his bed, his body looming above me as he roughly pulled his shirt from his body, revealing the tanned skin of his chest.

I looked up at him in surprise, but I quickly recovered as I reached up suddenly and captured his lips in a kiss, allowing him to fall on top of me, the heat of his flesh burning through the layers of clothing I still wore. He slowly released my lips as he smiled wickedly down at me, undoing the lacing of my corset and sliding it from my body. I took a deep breath of relief, finally free of the constricting garment.

I felt cold again as he pulled away from me to sit at my feet, watching me with a curious grin on his face as he slowly began to unbutton his trousers. His boots he had already removed, tossing them carelessly at the foot of the bed.

I longed to say something to him, something funny, something witty, but all I could hear was the beating of my heart. All I could feel was the fire slowly burning within me. Noticing my impatience, I saw him smile at me, abandoning his work on his pants.

"Your stockings…" he said to me as he lifted the hem of my chemise. His hand slowly moved to my leg, traveling slowly upwards. He removed my stockings slowly, one by one, as his hands slowly grazed my inner thighs. I sighed in pleasure, but jumped suddenly in surprise as he grazed my most intimate place. He laughed at my reaction.

"That wasn't funny!" I said angrily to him as he smiled.

"I just wanted to see how you would react." He responded. I did not say anything in answer to his comment. I seated myself properly, watching him with an angry smile on my face as he laughed at me. I felt myself growing slowly more and more frustrated at each passing second as he looked at me, until I suddenly shoved him onto his back, straddling him.

In stunned silence he watched as I quickly began to undo his pants. And in moments I had removed them. I felt him harden beneath me, and in a fit of longing, he immediately rose to capture my lips in a feverish kiss. His hands immediately began caressing my thighs as we kissed, lifting the chemise as he worked his way upwards. We parted only momentarily as he removed the only barrier between us. Before I could even realize what had happened, he was above me once again, complete master over my senses.

I struggled to keep control over myself as I felt his hands caressing my back, his lips everywhere upon me. As he slowly began his work upon my breasts, I cried out. All the while he shushed me between kisses, warning me that I should not wake the whole building. I did not reply to his gentle words as I arched against his touch. He slowly resumed tasting my bare skin, moving slowly upwards, all the while gently spreading my legs with his own.

I, on the other hand, held tightly to him, gently grazing his back with my fingernails, pushing him forcefully down onto me as I felt his hands travel to my hips. Slowly I began to realize that he was readying me for our union. Instructing me as to what I should do, he laid my head gently upon his pillow.

"Is this your first time?" I remembered him asking me between ragged breaths. I hesitated for a moment, slightly ashamed at having to admit it was. Not hearing my reply, he ventured an answer.

"I am assuming it is." He said quietly. Velkan regarded me with a curious gaze as he found his answer to be true. "Is it?" he asked. I hesitated for a moment longer before answering.

"Yes." I replied. I saw a genuine smile cross his face as he looked down upon me. Strange how one word could incite such pleasure within a man….

His hands tightened about me as I grazed his neck with my lips, forcing our bodies to make contact, longing for him to continue this passion he had incited within me. Everything seemed so new, so fresh, every single sensation a delicious chill upon my body. I heard him moan against me as I wrapped my thighs about his body.

"I am sorry if I hurt you…" I heard him say between ragged breaths and kisses. I could feel his sweat against me, the soft scent of his cologne and my perfume intermingling. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as he said this, what could he have possibly done to hurt me? I would find my answer soon enough.

His hands I felt tighten about my hips as I held him, lifting me slightly from the bed. He whispered loving words into my ear as I felt him gently nudge for entry. I opened my mouth to cry out in pain, feeling myself stretch to accommodate him. As he pushed further, I felt something tear within me suddenly, making me claw into his back. He stiffened above me, but he never said a word to reprimand me. He stopped for a moment, allowing me time to adjust, before continuing once again.

Tears had begun to freely fall from my eyes, but he silenced me, calming my rattled nerves all the while with sibilant sounds, crooning a small tune into my ear as he ventured even further within me.

I felt myself throbbing as he finally filled me to the hilt. Never before had I thought this would be as painful as it had become. No wonder he had apologized before hand. He had been gentle and slow, but yet it still hurt to feel him enter me.

"Is it always this painful?" I asked as I felt him slowly begin to move within me. He groaned out a no. I winced slightly in pain. Noticing this, he slowed, instructing me to keep still.

"You are not well used…" he murmured as he worked within me. "This is how it is for every woman…" He began to say, but he did not finish his words as he let out a moan, feeling myself tighten around him. I dared not ask him any more questions, forcing myself to make the pain subside.

He moved within me slowly, every one of his movements becoming easier and easier as my body grew accustomed to his invasion. Soon, I found myself groaning as well, struggling to keep my voice low. Above me, Velkan smiled, happy to see that I had found pleasure as he had. He slowly began to quicken his pace, filling me to the hilt over and over again as I began to writhe beneath him.

He would pause every so often to allow my pleasure to build. And as he did, his hands would leave my hips. In frustration, I would place them back to where they were originally, ordering him to continue. And he would. But, he would continue slowly, finding pleasure in my quiet pleas for release. He knew I did not find myself happy when he worked slowly….and I knew he was waiting for me to continue where he had left off. So, I did as I assumed he wanted me to do.

I began to counter his thrusts with my own, and I smiled as he began to cry out in pleasure, his hands tightening even more about my hips. He worked within me quickly and smoothly, the pain almost completely replaced with blissful ecstasy. My heart beat madly within my chest, my mind in a total and complete fog, knowing nothing but the man crying out above me.

Hearing me call his name….hearing me call out to god for him to release me sent him to a fevered pitch, his face red from exertion as he thrust maddeningly within me, pleasuring me to degrees I could never even imagine.

I felt the heat within me slowly begin to build until it was released suddenly, leaving me moaning incoherently beneath him. For seconds after I experienced countless aftershocks as I felt him within me. But, he was not done yet. He continued his work above me madly, his eyes glowing with determination as he filled me on last time. I cried out loudly, not caring if anyone heard, feeling intense pleasure as he shifted to fill me further. As he did this, I felt him give up to the final sigh, exploding within me. Groaning in pleasure and satisfaction, he collapsed above me, his head falling limply on my chest.

"My god…" I murmured between breaths, rubbing his back in comfort. Slowly, I felt him leave my body, collapsing beside me onto the bed. And together we lay, never speaking a word to each other. So this was all that Charlotte had experienced…so this was what is was like to have a husband. It was then that I found myself relieved that I had been so quick to accept him.

"You do realize what has just happened…" I heard him say beside me between breaths. We both looked up at the ceiling of his room, our eyes fogged from the sensations we had only been feeling moments before. I blinked rapidly before continuing.

"We've made love." I responded, my hand reaching up to stop my beating heart. I looked to Velkan, noticing as he slowly shook his head no.

"You've given up your innocence." He responded. "You've given up your innocence to me…" It was not until he spoke those words that I finally realized the gravity of the situation. We had consummated our vows to each other…I had become a woman.


	5. The Morning After

**A/N: Hello to all of my readers! I am glad to see people reviewing my fic! I hope that the last chapter wasn't terribly offensive, and as of yet I haven't gotten any negative comments, so I'm assuming it wasn't all that bad. **

**Anyway, this is the morning after. Of course, Christine must be smuggled out of Velkan's room…..hehehehehehe….they don't want anyone to know about the marriage yet. And of course if Christopher found out that his little niece was deflowered by Velkan….oh my god would the crap hit the fan! Well, I don't wanna give away the whole chapter now, so please read on and let me know what you guys think!**

Chapter 5

I fell asleep in his arms, the gentle beating of his heart my lullaby as I rested. For hours we had spoken afterwards, of nonsense things and of our futures, though at the back of our mind Dracula stilled lurked. He was like a malignant cancer on our sides, something that we could never escape. But, we still tried. And so we tried our best to forget thoughts of the Count, until our eyes began to grow heavy with sleep. By then we had dressed in our sleeping clothes, Velkan giving me a shirt of his to sleep in. I had taken it gratefully, sliding it over my bare skin, watching it fall loosely upon my frame.

"Christine…" I heard him murmur seductively into my ear as we climbed underneath the covers. I felt the heat of his breath upon my neck as he sung a quiet song to me. I could feel the burning heat of his skin against my own as we lay there, underneath the covers.

Gently, his hands had reached out to touch my bare skin, traveling along the length of my thighs until finally coming to rest at my hips. I followed the trail his hands followed, until my hands covered his own. He murmured incoherently into my ear, kissing the back of my neck playfully. His other hand he slowly slid underneath my pillow. And in that position we fell asleep.

Never before had I ever slept as soundly as I did that night, his arms wrapped about me for warmth, the heavy covers of his blankets covering our bodies as we rested. We held each other as though we were the only two beings alive on this earth, as though the only comfort we could find was in each other's arms.

Opening my eyes, I found the sun rising, small little rays of light barely breaking through the tiny slits on the heavy curtains. Velkan was still asleep beside me, his arm still draped protectively about me.

"Velkan!" I yelled in a hushed whisper. He moaned beside me, opening his eyes lazily to look into mine. I saw his quiet smile of satisfaction as he found me lying beside him. "I have to go back to my room, before my Uncle begins to wonder where I have gone."

"What time is it?" he asked lazily, blinking rapidly to wake himself up.

"I have not an idea." I answered. "All that I know is that the sun is coming up." He laughed quietly at my nervous answer. Slowly, he shifted in his position until he was above me, a playful smirk on his face.

"Well, we play and then disappear?" he asked, leaning down to kiss me. I laughed as I felt him pull away from me to trail his kisses to my neck. I could feel the familiar urge begin to build within me again, and I felt him instinctually harden against the soft flesh of my leg. I pushed him away, my heart beginning to pound in worry. What if Christopher had knocked on my door during the night? What if he had not found me where he expected?

"Where are my clothes?" I asked as he pulled away to lie beside me. I could tell from the look on his face that he longed to love me again. But, he knew better. I kissed him gently upon his cheek before I quickly rose from the bed and began to gather my clothes. My hair I piled high upon my head. All the while I felt Velkan's eyes upon my back, penetrating and insisting.

"We must get you to your room soon." He said, rising from his bed as well. I could hear him dressing behind me, sliding his boots on and throwing his shirt on as well. After dressing, he gathered my chemise and corset, handing it over to me. I turned away from him as I slid his garment off my shoulders, allowing it to fall carelessly to the ground.

"Let me help you…" he murmured quietly from behind me as he reached round to take my chemise. He slid it carefully over my head, as I pulled my arms through the sleeves. It fell limply about my body. Taking my corset, I quickly put it on my, allowing Velkan to tighten the lacing for me.

"My gown?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders in confusion, not knowing where we had thrown the garment in our frenzy the night before. Looking around, I found it lying on the floor, a crimson mass shining in the light of the rising sun.

"There." I said, hurrying to put it on. A knock was suddenly heard at the door, and my head shot immediately to Velkan, a bewildered look on my face.

"Velkan?" I heard someone call. I immediately recognized the voice as Christopher's. My heart stopped. Velkan hurriedly gestured for me to take a seat at his desk, quickly throwing a book upon my lap for me to read. "Have you seen Christine? She isn't to be found in her room."

Velkan walked briskly to the door, and opened it. Christopher was on the other side, his hand slightly raised to knock once again.

"She is right here." Velkan answered, gesturing in my direction. "She has been here for quite some time reading." Christopher furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked at me, wondering at how I should be in the room of an unmarried man at this time of the morning.

"Hello Uncle." I said, watching his eyes slowly come to rest upon me. "Velkan was just showing me a book I think would be of some interest to you. It is the history of Dracula." I said, looking down at the cover. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Velkan standing between the both of us, hoping against hope that we had not been found out….

It took some moments before Christopher replied to my comment. And when he did, it was with a hint of disapproval in his voice. "Boris Valerious has been awake for some time, he says that he would like to speak to you, Velkan." He said, looking in Velkan's direction. "He says it is of some importance, though he refuses to tell me what it is. I suggest you go and see what it is." Christopher ordered. Velkan glared at him for a moment before walking briskly past my uncle, his loud steps the only thing I could hear until they finally faded into the building. We were alone. Almost immediately, Christopher began to speak.

"Christine," Christopher said after a moment, looking at me. "We have to make arrangements to leave Romania as soon as possible." I felt my heart sink at the sudden idea.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, rising from where I had been sitting. In my hand, I gripped tightly the book Velkan had given me. "What has happened?" Christopher hesitated for a moment, his eyes glazed over in fear.

"What is wrong?" I asked him, approaching slowly. "Did something happen last night?"

"Marishka…." He murmured quietly in my direction, his eyes cast guiltily to the ground. "She came to me last night…" I felt my heart drop, hearing the name of one of the three brides.

"What happened?" Christopher hesitated for a moment.

"We have to leave here." He said again. "I know that we haven't been able to save William, but we must leave here before he sets the ball to roll…." I cast my eyes downward to notice Christopher's fists white with apprehension.

"We cannot just leave William at the mercy of these demons!" I said angrily when I began to slowly realize that my Uncle was not going to respond.

"They are going to kill us all." I heard him say between bated breaths. "Marishka has made this much known to me…" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, not understanding what he was trying to say. When weren't the vampires trying to kill us?

"You are making no sense!" I said to him, finally dropping the book with a loud thud upon the ground. I reached up and shook him violently by the shoulders. "Tell me what she did!" I quickly release his shoulders as his eyes rose slowly to meet my own. It was then that I noticed the slightly glazed look in his eyes. Why had I not noticed this when he had first set eyes upon me? He shook his head firmly until I found him slowly regaining his awareness.

"Marishka has warned me against the Count. She is jealous." I heard Christopher say. "She is jealous because she has told me that he intends to make you his bride as well." My heart sank immediately. He had not given up on me? He still longed to make me his?

"But that is not possible…." I said quietly. "He told me himself that he wished never to see me again." Christopher looked up at me in confusion.

"The Count?" he asked me. I slowly nodded my head yes.

"He told me two nights ago that he wished me gone. I refused him…" I answered quietly. "I would not trust the word of a vampires…." Christopher shook his head firmly.

"She knew you would say this." He answered. "Which is why she arranged to speak with us tonight. That is why we must leave as soon as possible."


	6. Marishka's visit

Chapter 6

"I refuse to leave without William." I said to Christopher, dropping the book I had been clenching to the ground. Turning my back to my uncle, I began to walk quickly towards Velkan's writing table, pulling from the small drawer a piece of paper. Christopher watched me with an intense scrutiny, his face visibly shaken.

"What are you doing, Christine?" he asked, carefully approaching my side. I had begun to hurriedly write a note to my uncle, his brother, to delay our stay. Of course, the primary reason was William's predicament, but then there was also Velkan. How could I leave when I had just promised myself wholeheartedly to him?

"I am writing a letter to Uncle Ferdinand. We must tell him what has happened to William…he cannot be made ignorant of his son's whereabouts." I said as I wrote. Christopher looked down at me in surprise.

"We can't tell him that!" I heard him respond. "Do you have any idea what he will do?" I shrugged his question off as I continued writing. Hastily, Christopher tried to pull my letter away, but I stopped his hand before he could reach the paper.

"This is the only option left open to us." I said to him, looking up to meet my Uncle's gaze. I could see the pain, hurt, and fear reflected within his eyes as he looked back at me. How much like Augustus he looked then…so innocent and unknowing….

"He will come as soon as he receives word of William's disappearance. You know that." My uncle said, his voice wavering slightly in worry. He knew his brother's wrath, as I did. It was something that you avoided at all costs. Of course, at the mere news of his son's disappearance, I could only imagine the rage and frustration burning through his body as he rushed to Romania, to rescue his blood, his heir…

"I know that. Let him come." I answered. Uncle Christopher hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath of pure nervousness. Slowly, I felt him back away, the words forming slowly on his lips as he began to speak.

"And Marishka?" he asked, realizing slowly that I had assumed control over the situation. "What will we do about her?" By then, I had continued writing my letter, my hand rushing to complete the final sentences, my eyes searching for any mistakes in my words. Finding nothing wrong, I signed it.

"Let her come." I answered to him. "We will at least hear her out. There must be a good reason that she was willing to risk herself to come all the way here. There must be a very good reason indeed…" I rose quietly, folding the note hastily in half. Lighting a candle and taking hold of it, I took a bar of wax and began to melt it over the folded document, finding the Valerious seal and finishing my work.

"She said she would meet both you and I after sundown, behind the old manor house at the outskirts of the village." He said quietly, looking to me with a questioning glint in his eyes. Noticing the determination in my step as I hid the note within my skirts, he smiled, forgetting for a moment the fear of the night before…the fear of being in the presence of a vampire.

"And so we shall." I responded. "But not before I have alerted the Valerious family as to the new twist of events." Hurrying past him, I quickly picked up the book I had dropped to the ground, laying it carefully on a shelf by the door. As I left the room, Christopher followed behind, his steps the only sound within the manor.

My uncle would receive news of his son's disappearance, and he would come. That much was certain. As for Marishka, we would deal with her when the time came…

0

0

0

"Marishka came to you…" Boris said quietly to himself, a thoughtful expression on his face as he regarded the silent figure of my Uncle, now standing beside me in the living area of the mansion. Velkan and Anna had gone, responding to reports of a werewolf haunting the vicinity of the village.

"Yes, sir." My uncle responded, his hands habitually folded behind his back. He regarded Boris Valerious with a worried look, afraid that he would find some reason to have him killed for even talking to a vampire.

"Marishka…she is not usually one to speak to mortals. Since she has become one of the undead, hundreds of years before our time, she has thought herself above us. There must be a serious rift among the ranks for her to come to you like this…" Boris said quietly, regarding my Uncle with a questioning glare. "Either that or she has found another mate…" Christopher shuddered and shook his head vigorously in denial, hoping that the latter was not true. Boris smiled suddenly at seeing him do this, and gently tried to reassure him.

"Do not worry, Mr. Aveire." He said. "It is far too unlikely that she would leave the wing of the count. She is much too attached to that man to do anything of the sort. God only knows that he would not tolerate another male of his species within his house." As I heard Boris speak, I felt my heart slowly lift in hope. So then, perhaps…

"You mean to say that William may not have become one of them?" Christopher asked, finishing the thought that had been forming in my head. Boris nodded his head slowly in affirmation.

"Yes, more than likely." Hearing his answer voiced, I almost jumped up in glee, happy to know that my cousin was relatively safe from Aleera's wiles.

"But, he was bitten." I said, remembering the wound I had seen upon his neck. "How do you not become a vampire after you have been bitten?" A few moments of deliberation, and Boris answered.

"William must drink from one of them to become a vampire himself. Dracula is far too proud to allow that, and the brides are far to worrisome of their masters feelings to even attempt it. He is safe, for now." He said in answer. I breathed a deep sigh of relief, happy to know that my cousin had not been harmed.

"This Marishka," I said, directing my attention to Boris. I could see a small smile form at his lips as he looked at me, his eyes traveling slowly to my stomach. Hiding my surprise, I continued my comment. "What does she want?"

"I do not know." He answered, taking a deep breath. "Only she herself does. She said to meet her tonight, but did she tell you where?" Boris continued, turning his gaze back to my uncle. Christopher hesitated for some moments before responding.

"She did. Marishka said she would meet us tonight behind the old manor house at the outskirts of the village." Christopher answered, watching Boris dig into his pocket to produce a cigar. He quickly lit it, and in moments it was in his mouth, puffing smoke into the air.

"Well, then that is where we shall go tonight." He said, looking to me. "Anna and Velkan will come as well, for your protection of course." Christopher did not say a word. Turning to Boris, I immediately spoke up, a thought forming in my mind.

"But we cannot bring them. We cannot risk a chance of a fight. I know should Marishka catch sight of Anna, or Velkan….she would not hesitate to kill us all." I said to Boris as he quietly rose and began to leave the room. All the while, he puffed his cigar, leaving a trail of smoke billowing behind him. Hearing me speak, he stopped, turning to face me.

"Then we shall have to take special care that they are not discovered then, won't we." He answered. Turning my back to me, he left the room. But not before he called out for me to follow him. "Christine, I would like to talk to you, if you would not mind."

His voice sounded so ordering that I flinched in worry. My gaze shot to Christopher, who gestured to me to follow him. My uncle already knew better than to ignore a request made by Boris Valerious, he had already had seen a demonstration of the anger….and it was something he did not wish to see again.

"Come now." I heard Boris say as he noticed my hesitation. I followed slowly, slowly quickening my step as my confidence grew. Christopher did not venture to follow us as well. He merely turned his back and left through another door, heading quietly to his room.


	7. Boris' Inquiry

**A/N: Well, my latest chapter, and the first conversation Christine has alone with Boris. I must say, it does not go over to well, lol. Sorry I have not been around to update lately, I've been busy with friends and other stuff lately, so I haven't gotten time to write this chapter, but I'm glad I finally did. It puts a lot of new stuff out on the table that people may not have necessarily thought of when reading my story. I, personally, think it adds a lot more depth to the story I'm trying to tell. I hope I have been able to succeed in making the characters as real to you as they are to me. ( Please say I have succeeded!)**

**Ithilwenn: I am so very happy to see you liking the way my story is coming out. I hope this chapter was written to your satisfaction. I personally think the last couple I wrote were not my personal best, but, I can't always be perfect, now can I. As to the idea you and I have planned, (you know what it is, I don't wanna say here yet….) I have already emailed you with my suggestion. Hopefully, it will work out well. I'm hoping you have already replied with an opinion, and I have the sneaking suspicion that it will be favorable!  
As to your own fic, please update it soon! I was so excited to be reading so much about Velkan, you write him so well. (I personally love the scene where he actually comes out of his bedroom to greet Lucy, his hair all mussed and stuff….I could totally imagine that happening!) Anyway, I'm looking forward to reading more from you, so you better update soon!**

Chapter 7

He never said a word to me while we walked in the building. The whole time he led me quietly towards the main entryway, heading towards the outside. It was not until he reached the door to the manor, that he finally turned to face me.

"I trust you slept well last night?" he asked me, holding the door open for me to leave. I stopped short suddenly, reddening in embarrassment. I felt a cool breeze at my cheek, and I looked out, finding the day strangely beautiful, like a brisk fall day.

"Of course I did, why do you ask?" I answered, feigning ignorance of his insinuation. He finally laughed. I looked up, surprised to see the amused expression on his lips. It was the first time I had ever seen that expression, the first of many.

"You know perfectly well why I asked you. I am not ignorant of wifely duties. I had a wife once, you know." He said to me as I approached the door. "How do you think Anna and Velkan came to be?" A wistful expression fleetingly appeared on his face, remembering a distant memory. But, he immediately pushed the thought away and looked to me, a hopeful expression replacing it.

I smiled, stepping out into the cool day. In moments, I heard him quietly close the door behind us. Approaching me, he gently took my hand, and began to lead me towards the gardens. He did not say anything more as we slowly walked away from the huge building, to the relative privacy of the grounds.

"Is that all you wished to ask?" I said after a moment. Looking down, I noticed his hand clasped about my own, in a fatherly gesture of affection. Almost instinctually, I felt my heart warm, never having felt this before. After all, my father had died before I had been born.

"No." Boris answered, his voice slowly regaining the cold manner of speaking. I looked up to his face, noticing a thoughtful look come across his eyes. It seemed almost as if he was struggling to tell me something more, something he knew I should know. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him, my heart beginning to beat as he fought within himself to speak. We stopped walking and he slowly released my hand.

"You are a Valerious now." He said, his voice quavering slightly as he spoke. "I hope you realize the peril that this name entails." I slowly nodded my head in affirmation. How could he ever have questioned that!

As worried as I had become, I threw a smile onto my face, trying to make light of the situation. "If you haven't realized already, the Aveire name carries its own weight within the Count's memories. I've only created an…..alliance…you might say." I answered. His eyes lit up at my comment, but I noticed them slowly darken again as he released my hand.

"Ah, yes, so you have. But, that is not what I meant to ask." He answered. Raising my eyes in a questioning way, I looked up at him, noticing him slowly become agitated as he struggled to ask me a more direct question. Despite struggling to say what he wanted to say, I felt him tighten his grip on my hand. "I assume my son has…." He cleared his throat then, struggling to get his words out. "I mean to say….to ask you….I am not trying to be forward, but I must know….the marriage has been…..consummated, has it not?"

As he spoke those words, I could not help but notice the embarrassment he was feeling as he asked me the most personal question he could ever ask. I hesitated for a moment, my eyes looking towards the ground, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. Slowly, I felt him release my hand. Had he heard us? My heart began to beat wildly and guiltily within my chest. Never before had I been as embarrassed as I now was!

"Has it?" I heard Boris ask again, noticing my hesitation. I could hear a hint of desperation within his voice as he struggled to catch a glimpse of my eyes, to see a hint of the answer he wanted to see reflected within them. Slowly, I raised my eyes to meet his. The wondering glint in his eyes finally told me that he did not know. One could only imagine the relief I felt that we had not been found out in our most heated of moments…

"Yes, it has been." I answered, closing my eyes in embarrassment. "He brought me to his room…and he…" I felt my voice slowly lose its power until I could no longer speak. But, I did not have to continue.

"I see." Boris answered, satisfied that he had finally received his answer. "Then I can safely assume children are a possibility?" he asked. So that was the reason his gaze had lingered upon my stomach…

"Well," I said in response, boldly meeting his gaze. "Velkan and I have only been married for less than a day. I hardly think we have had enough time to think of the possibility…" I looked towards the horizon for a moment, happy to see the bright orb of the sun burning in the sky. "I do not think his goal was to…" Boris laughed at me losing my confidence as I spoke.

"He is perfectly aware of his family's plight. We are quickly running out of family, I hope you have realized this by now, have you not?" he asked me.

So this was why he had been so eager for our marriage. So this was why he had asked after Velkan's…actions of the night before. I felt anger slowly beginning to boil within me as I realized what his true intentions had been. He had used me to further his own ends…

"Yes I have." I answered, struggling to keep my voice at a low level. He smiled, obviously ignorant of his offense. "But, I hope you have realized in turn, sir, that I have no intentions of bringing a new life into this world as long as the Count still lives."

Boris widened his eyes slightly at my bold response, not expecting to have heard it as perfectly as he did. Closing his eyes as if to shut me out of his mind, he took a deep breath, realizing he had been outwitted. The game he had chosen to play with me he had obviously lost. We were no longer the friendly father and daughter-in-law. Opening his eyes to look at me, I noticed he had lost all sense of propriety, as he slowly ventured an answer.

"Whether you intend to or not, it will inevitably happen." He answered. "And when it does, I should like to make you aware of the dangers." I huffed, hearing his answer.

"If it can be prevented, it will be." I said. I could almost feel the anger seething within him as I replied. He had failed miserably trying to be coy with me. "I would prefer if we did not speak on this." I said. Boris looked at me as if I had gone completely mad.

Slowly, I noticed a smile form at his lips. I had pleased him. But, I had no idea what I could have done to incite such an emotion. Rolling my eyes, I began to walk once again, hearing him fall into step beside me.

"This Marishka situation," I said to him as we walked along. "What have you to say about this?" Boris chuckled.

"Marishka is an interesting character indeed. 500 years old, and yet she still acts as though she is a fledgling." He answered. I smiled, looking directly ahead.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Jealousy still rules her. Jealousy is what brought her to us. She is not like her sisters, Aleera and Verona." Boris answered. Catching a sudden movement in the path ahead of us, I noticed two shapes approaching. Behind them more shapes loomed, it seemed like a party of sorts.

"I see Anna and Velkan have finally come back." Boris said. I nodded slowly, recognizing the shape of the Valerious siblings as they made their way to us. Boris said nothing for a moment, before finishing the thought he had begun. "Perhaps Marishka will provide us with the opportunity of saving your cousin." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"How so?" I asked. It was then that I noticed Boris tear his eyes from his children to look at me.

"I have my ideas." He answered.

"It is good to see you again, Christine!" I heard Anna call happily. Ripping my gaze away from her father, I noticed her approaching us, beside her, Velkan, who smiled wearily at us. His face seemed reddened from exertion, his shirt partially open to reveal his throat and a hint of his chest. I could feel his eyes dancing on me as I returned my gaze to Anna.

"It is good to see you as well, Anna!" I said to her as she smiled at me. Her hair, I noticed, had become dirtied with straw and leaves, as if she had been on the trail of something. Seeing a rather large leaf stuck in her tresses, I habitually reached out and picked it from her hair, dropping it carelessly to the ground. "That was a bit of a bothersome eyesore." I said to her, as she regarded me with a curious expression on her face.

"Well, I see father has been getting on with our new guests." Velkan said, looking the direction of his parent. Boris huffed.

"One must always be hospitable." He answered. "I hope I have at least taught you that much, Velkan." Anna looked to her brother, slapping him playfully on his shoulder.

"Come now, Velkan, you should not anger father." She said to her brother. Velkan merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I was not aware that I did, Anna." He answered. I could still notice his chest heaving, struggling to catch his breath. Boris looked between his two children before waving them away.

"Go and get yourselves cleaned up. You look quite a mess." He said. Velkan and Anna nodded quickly as they quietly began to walk away. Anna smiled before parting, while Velkan's eyes lingered on my own. They were gone in minutes.

"You go as well." Boris said after his children had disappeared. "I need some time to think of a plan. One must always have a plan…" I narrowed my eyes in confusion as I noticed a hint of madness within his expression. What was wrong with this man?

"I will see you later then?" I asked him. Boris merely grunted out a yes, waving me away. Hesitating for a moment, I looked at him before hurrying to catch up with Anna and Velkan, who were only a several yards ahead of me. This had been a most interesting conversation indeed……


	8. The Decision is Made

**A/N: I know I haven't had much of a story for Anna. It seems like our poor heroine is not having much personality development. I was actually thinking about writing a separate fanfic about her, pre-Van Helsing, of course. Her plotline is actually still in the works, and I definitely know that Marishka, Verona, and Aleera will play a major role in the story! Let me know if anyone would be interested in reading it, lol. But, I'm not sure if I should start Anna's story while I'm still writing this one, or if I should finish Christine's story before I start Anna's. I have no idea…lol. Perhaps I'll give it a start…**

**Anyway, I know you guys want to know what happens next in my story. So, I'll stop annoying you with this author's note. Well….on to the story!**

Chapter

I found myself in my apartments several hours later, my face pale and my body shaking from all that had been occurring lately. The rage still welled within me at the mere thought of Velkan's father…the way he had used me to further his own ends…the pure and unadulterated bluntness of his nature. For over an hour of the time during the afternoon, I spent sitting on my settee, facing the window, watching the sun shining brightly in the sky, trying my hardest to forget the conversation I had had only hours before…trying my hardest to forget the frustration and fear of the situations I kept finding myself in.

In the distance, I could hear the Anna and Christopher arguing. Of course, when didn't they argue? What could possibly have occurred between the two that would have created such loathing? Boris had not ventured to speak to me since earlier this afternoon, trying his best to ignore me as we passed each other in the hall one final time before I closed myself within my bedroom.

"Christine?" I heard someone call to me. I turned slowly to find Velkan opening the door, a smile on his face as he quietly shut the door. Doing my best to hide the feeling of apprehension I had been feeling for the whole of the afternoon, I returned his smile with on of my own, slowly turning away from him to look out the window again.

His quiet steps echoed through the room as he approached me from behind, bending down to wrap his arms about my waist, planting kisses upon my neck. "What have you been up to all day, Christine?" he asked me as he pulled away. "I haven't seen you in all day, is something wrong?"

I hesitated for a moment, keeping my eyes locked on the view I had been watching for the afternoon. Slowly I craned my neck to face him, my hands covering his own. "Nothing, I am just feeling a bit under the weather, is all." He smiled at me.

"I can safely assume that Anna and Christopher are arguing again. I can hear them all the way up here." I said to Velkan, slowly pulling his arms away from my waist and rising. He followed my every move with a quiet smile as I crossed the room towards my desk, where I had placed the letter I had written earlier in the day.

"Sometimes I wonder why they don't get along." Velkan replied. I merely nodded my head. "Of course they were able to stop fighting long enough to explain to me what is happening tonight. It seems my father has decided that we will accompany you and your uncle to this secret rendezvous with Marishka."

"Yes, which is exactly what I've been thinking about all this afternoon. It makes me wonder in exactly what way Marishka is going to benefit." I answered. He nodded quietly, rising and approaching me slowly.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Velkan answered. He could see the desire within my eyes as he walked to me. It did not take a genius to realize what we were going to do.

He shook his head, as if he wished to forget what we had been talking about, as if to clear his mind. Finally reaching me, he pulled me into an embrace, his lips bruising my own as he kissed me. I tried to push him away, but could not find the will to do so as he held me to him. Only momentarily, Velkan pulled away to smile at me.

"You are playing games, aren't you?" I asked him as I felt him gripping the folds of my skirts. He smiled and nodded at me.

I could feel the familiar ache beginning to build within me, as he toyed with me, moving in to kiss me, but pulling away at the last moment. Growing frustrated, I pulled him into a passionate embrace, loosing my fingers within the curls of his hair. Our passion slowly building within us, I found myself thrown against the wall, pinned between him and it.

His hands a vice-like grip upon my hips, he traveled downwards until he began to slowly grip my thighs. A shock went through me, as he lifted my skirts, pulling my stockings down. I slid out of the hose in moments, and I pushed him away, taking his arm and leading him in a hurry to my bedside. Pushing him onto the bed, I did not even allow him to remove his clothing, straddling him as I pinned his arms down.

I leaned down and kissed him roughly as he smiled at me mockingly, happy to have seen me eagerly oblige to his request. I slowly released his arms as he gripped me hips once again, the familiar pain growing within me as he spun me until I was beneath him.

I did not even realize he had unbuttoned his trousers until I felt him enter me once again. I cried out in surprise and pleasure as I felt his invasion, feeling nothing but ecstasy as he thrust within me madly, consumed with passion. Struggling to keep our voice down, he compromised on slowing his pace.

I moaned as I felt him working within me, the friction a delicious feeling as I felt the heat between us. "Is this what you came here for." I struggled to say as he moved. He smiled down at me and nodded.

I gripped the cloth of his shirt, my nails digging into the palms of my hands as he beat against me furiously, longing to satisfy his passion. In such a fit I had become, I did not feel him pull my arms away, pinning my hands to the bed, murmuring that I had scratched him. I had forgotten completely about the implications of our union, the goal that Boris Valerious had set before us.

"One of the many reasons." He said in response. And he said nothing more. Hours it seemed as I writhed beneath him, beads of sweat forming at my brow as I struggled to not cry out. Feeling myself constrict around him, I finally felt his release as he breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"That was a dangerous thing we risked." I said to him as he panted above me. "In broad daylight, with the door not even locked."

"Right now, I do not even care." He answered, taking a deep breath of relief. "I felt as though I would die, waiting all day like this."

I did not say anything to him, my mind drifting to his father. Who, most likely at this moment, sat in his library, knowing where his son had gone…knowing the inevitability of the outcome, hoping for the fruit of his son's indiscretions.

I crawled from beneath Velkan, my heart and mind pounding in apprehension. I could not allow this…I could not allow Boris Valerious to find truth in what he had told me. My mind drifted from person to person, guilt riding on its coattails as it settled upon my family. Christopher…how angry he would be had he known what was happening at this moment. If I were ever to find myself with child…he would most certainly kill me.

Velkan wrapped finished straightening his clothing, before wrapping his arms about me, kissing me once again on the neck. "I love you…" he murmured quietly. Struggling to put a smile on my face, I answered.

"I love you…" I whispered. He laughed quietly into my neck, before kissing me once again.

"Come downstairs with me for lunch." He said, climbing off the bed and pulling me up beside him. I smiled hesitantly before he released me to get dressed properly. I hurried to put my undergarments back on. I would send that letter out as soon aspossible. I had to leave. After all that Boris had told me,I could not stay here...Pretending as if nothing had happened, we left my rooms, all the while pretending as if we were nothing more than close acquaintances.


	9. The Visit

Chapter 9

That very day, I decided to send out the letter. Christopher had taken the note I had written, calling for a courier within the hour. Of course, he noticed my change of mood, regarding me with several curious glances as we all sat about the table earlier. But, he knew better than to ask me what had happened.

We all, including Boris Valerious, sat around a large table, eating the food set before us in complete silence. Beside me, on my right, sat Christopher, who would throw glances in the direction of Anna. She seemed not to notice. But if she did, she hid it well, keeping her eyes glued to the plate in front of her.

Velkan remained impassive throughout the whole meal, careful never to meet my gaze. He had chosen the seat opposite me, making sure to make as little contact as possible whenever our hands touched. (He reached out several times for the breadbasket, only to meet my hand.) The chills of fire scurrying through my body as we touched I managed to contain rather well. He most likely felt the same way, his hand shooting away from my own in surprise. I could only smile weakly at him before reaching out for some bread, his hand finally reaching in after mine to do the same.

Taking the seat to the left of me, Boris had begun eating his meal, his cautious eyes like a god watching over us all. Of course, most of his glances he threw between Velkan and I, finding amusement in our avoidance of conversation. We were much too afraid to compromise our secret. Boris, who I had begun to think of as Zeus, did not say a word, but he had no need to: the amused glint in his eye was voice enough for what he must have been thinking.

And so we all ate in uncomfortable quietude. It seemed as though hours passed, until finally we soon found ourselves filled with our meals.

Anna left the table to the armory, muttering a quick dismissal. Though my uncle attempted a warm smile, she ignored it completely, her body whirling about as she hurried off, her shoes making the only noise in the room as she walked away. Her brother followed suite behind her, casting a warm yet furtive glance in my direction as he left. Christopher lingered behind for some seconds, following Anna's retreating form with disdain until she disappeared into the subdued lighting of the hallways.

"Well, I must be out to smoke a cigar." I heard Boris say as he rose quietly. He smiled down at me, before looking up to meet my Uncle's confused gaze. "Christopher, I hope you and Christine enjoyed the meal?"

Seeing my Uncle's nod in assent, Boris smiled. "Good….I am glad of it…" I could sense the hesitation in his voice as he continued. "Then I hope to speak to you again later as to the….'meeting'…. with Marishka." Boris said. Christopher murmured a quiet thank you, smiling at Boris as the elder Valerious made his way down an opposite hallway, towards the gardens. Slowly, his footsteps grew fainter and fainter, until we could hear them no more.

"Come, Christine." I heard Christopher say to me as he rose, holding his hand out expectantly for me to take. I could sense the cold tone in his voice as he spoke, obviously finding irritation in Anna's ignoring him. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, longing to find out what may have occurred between those two, but I knew better than to ask.

"This dinner was much to quiet for my own good." I said to Christopher as I rose, taking his hand. Christopher nodded eagerly in response.

"Romanians, I suppose, do not often entertain foreigners." He answered. "They are not well versed in manners…." Christopher laughed as a thought popped into his mind. "Please, if you ever marry, Christine….avoid them at all costs. They are a burden."

I felt my heart jump into my chest as he uttered those words. How unknowingly close he had come to the truth. Struggling to keep my composure, I laughed quietly. Now, at least I knew better than to tell him the truth….

Christopher led me away, having a small conversation with me as we walked along. Seeing the library ahead of us, I turned to him and smiled.

"I think I will spend some time in there, Christopher." I said to him, stopping by the imposing doors. His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Whatever for?" he asked me.

"I should like to read." I answered him, feigning a look of annoyance. "Do I need permission?" Christopher laughed.

"I wouldn't assume so…." He answered, his voice slightly hesitant. "But, don't let that stop you. Read to your heart's content!" Christopher left me quietly as I turned to enter the library, the imposing shelves nearly taking my breath away as I fought to decide what I should look at first, the books on vampires, or on werewolves?

Deciding on vampires, I poured over the volumes, struggling to absorb every piece of information I could about them. What were their strengths? What were their weaknesses? How could I kill one? But, I would find no definite answers, regarding Dracula. According to every scholar I had read, there was not yet a method discovered as to bringing about his demise. It was not surprising….he was still alive after all. If they had found a method of dispatching him, these scholars would have done so long ago!

0

0

0

0

0

0

I had left the library several hours earlier, following the voices of the Valerious family. I had found them in the armory still, each member perusing the many weapons that they had stowed away.

The day had passed rather uneventfully after our meal. And I watched with an apprehensive mind as the sun moved higher in the sky, until dipping low, slowly setting over the horizon. The day was almost done, dusk was at hand, and Marishka would be on her way soon. As the day had begun to progress, I felt my head beginning to pound, a headache slowly growing until it began to throb.

"Perhaps you should stay…" I heard Anna say to me as she noticed me slumped over in my seat, my hands upon my head. Velkan had noticed this as well, confused about my sudden sickness.

"What is wrong?" he asked me.

"A headache." I answered. I had sat at a table watching out the window as they prepared for the night. The voices of the Valerious family nothing but hushed whispers as they chose what weapons they would bring.

Velkan approached me as Anna watched us. Kneeling down, he reached out to touch my forehead. His hand lingered upon my head, until finally pulling away. I noticed his eyes rise in surprise, not understanding why I had become so sick so very quickly. Of course, I had not an idea as well.

"I think it would be a good idea if you stayed here." He said quietly to me. Rising from his spot before me, he turned to face Anna and his father.

"Christine is not feeling well. I think it is better if she stays here." He said. Boris' eyes traveled fleetingly between us until he grunted out a yes, returning to his work. Anna looked sympathetically in my direction.

"Go to your room." I heard Anna say. "You need some rest."

By then, Boris Valerious had already prepared a plan, calling for his children to arm themselves as I walked away quietly, towards my room. Feeling somewhat unwell, I decided to take a bath, my head beginning to feel as if a small being was beating on the inside.

"Are you feeling alright?" I heard Christopher as me as I made my way to the room. He had just begun to pass me in the hallway, tucking into his vest a dagger he had brought with him, concealing it carefully within the elaborate folds of his clothing. I slowly raised my head to meet his concerned gaze.

"I have a bit of a headache." I said quietly to him, reaching up to rub my temple. He furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes darkening in worry. "I think I will take a bath…perhaps that will make me feel better…." I murmured.

"If you are not feeling well, then I suggest you not come." He said, approaching me and taking my arm. Slowly, he began to lead me back to my room, where I could ready myself for the bath. "I will not allow it." I felt relief flood through me as I heard those words. I really did not want to go anyhow…I truly was not feeling well.

"I think it is the stress of the day. I might be a bit apprehensive about meeting Marishka…" I said to him as he led me away.

"It wouldn't surprise me, Christine." He answered. "You were always the worrywart." I laughed softly, feeling my head beginning to pound even more.

"It seems as though no one wants me to come…" I said quietly, as we slowly began our way to my room.

"Don't feel put out, of course we would love for you to come…but….I hardly think Mr. Boris Valerious," Christopher answered, feigning a Romanian accent. "Would approve of having a sick woman in the party." I could not help but laugh at his comment, finding some truth in what he said.

"I hope Marishka would not be terribly disappointed at not having me there." I said to Christopher as I finally caught sight of my door. In moments, we had reached my room. He pushed me inside gently, almost eager for me to not go with him. "I didn't know you wanted me out of the way so badly…"

"Somehow, I think Marishka will live…" he said, looking away somewhat embarrassed. "I would personally feel better if my niece is safe. We do not have an inkling of an idea as to how Marishka will respond to seeing you. After all, she does harbor a bit of a grudge. Perhaps this headache is a blessing in disguise, a sign that you should not go."

I opened my mouth to speak, but shut it again as I felt the throbbing pain beginning to rear its ugly head. Christopher smiled. "By the way, I would never want you 'out of the way', I love you…you are my neice…." Kissing me gently on my forehead, Christopher ordered me quietly to the bed.

"Go to sleep." He said. "I can bet you my life savings that when you wake up, you will feel infinitely better than you do now." I nodded quietly before he left me with a silent goodbye. Shutting my door, I took his advice and walked immediately to my bed, not even bothering to undress. I fell onto the bed, and I closed my eyes.

"It is such a shame to wake you…" I heard someone murmur. "You are quite the angel when you are asleep." A male voice. Romanian accent. I knew who it was before I could even open my eyes.

I opened my mouth to cry out, but in moments the figure was at my bedside, his cold and pale hand covering my mouth to prevent any sort of rescue. "Shhhh…." He whispered quietly into my ear, all the while holding my struggling body to him. "You wouldn't want to do that, my dear….at least not until I have said what I have to say…."


End file.
